the_doonhamer_mod_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic
Atomic Atomic, know amongst his followers and colleagues as the 'Grand Fuhrer', is an extremist fascist in Doonhameria and he leads the most popular fascist party in Western Europe, the Order Party. He is a relatively young politician, being only 38 years old at the time when the Doonhamer Mod begins, but his life has been jam-packed with war, rebellion and politics. Early Beginnings Birth and Early Life Atomic was born in his home at Acton Court on the 6th of March, 1898. His birth name is unknown by his followers and close colleagues however, along with his parents' identities and his relatives. His parents were very wealthy and he enjoyed a lavish life of luxury. He attended a posh boys' school and grew up like any posh boy did. However, unlike many at the time, he had a warm spot for the working class people of Britain and believed that, as they were they the driving force of their wealth, that they should be rewarded and have a better quality of life. His dad was very influential in his early days. He was an army officer during the Boer Wars and he was a key political player in Bristol. His father was quick to anger and spoke very passionately about the things he believed in. This affected young Atomic, and soon he started shouting passionately about the things he believed in. Due to his father being in the army, Atomic took more and more interest in the army and started to read up about the latest army updates and played war games with his friends. Atomic excelled at school, most notably in science and maths. He decided to take the courses to become a doctor. In 1914 he left school and started to begin the courses to become a doctor and he wished to be educated at the University of Edinburgh. However, later on in 1914, something broke out that would shift the path of his life. The Great War Joining the Fight In July and August 1914, the world was thrust into a war which the world had never before seen. On August 4th 1914, the British Empire joined the war after the German Empire invaded neutral Belgium. After hearing about the outbreak of war in Europe, at only just age 16, Atomic wanted to join the British army to, as he said later on in life, 'beat the boche!' and to fulfil his dream of joining the army. In the first few months of the war, to his utter dismay, Atomic was rejected to join the army for being underage, however in February 1915, as the reality of a long war set in and due to bribes by his family, Atomic was accepted into the army. Military Service In Late April 1915, Atomic arrived in France and it was not long until he saw action on the Western Front. In Late April and May 1915, the Germans attacked the Ypres salient in Belgium, resulting in the Second Battle of Ypres. Here, for the first time, Atomic showed his skill, bravery and courage in battle. Many of his comrades in the Battle wrote in letters home and diaries later in life about how good Atomic was at accuracy with shots and how he thought quick on his feet and his plan usually worked. In October 1915, he saw action in the Battle of Loos and his tactics saw his regiment make the highest amount of gains in the army fighting at the battle. Here is where the higher ups took notice. Also at the battle, Atomic was promoted to Major and was given command of Fox Company of the 4th Infantry Regiment of the 1st Infantry Division. In Mid 1916, Atomic took part in the Battle of the Somme. At that very battle, the artillery, to Atomic's frustration, were poorly commanded and failed to destroy their targets. Due this, this was the first time Atomic began to theorise about army doctrines and believed that large amounts of artillery at specific points would allow the army to break through. Also at this battle, Atomic was temporarily wounded by a gas attack. In Late 1917, Atomic and his company participated in the British Offensive in Flanders, known as the 3rd Battle of Ypres/The Battle of Passchendale. Once again, like at the Somme, Atomic was disgusted at the loss of thousands of men due to the artillery's poor management. In his free time at the battle, Atomic started writing a book, which was published in 1923, named 'The Art of Artillery - the Key to Modern War' which talked about the potential of artillery and precise bombardments. As for the battle itself, Atomic's tactics once again saw the company make great gains, however at a huge loss. Acknowledgement by the High Command In Early 1918, the High Command started to take notice of Atomic. Many officers in the high command commended Atomic for his excellent infantry tactics on the ground and acknowledged his demands for an improvement in artillery. Whilst Atomic was promoted to Colonel, due to his age and his 'lack of experience', Atomic was ignored. The Kaiserschlacht On March 22nd 1918, the Germans began their Spring Offensive in France, with the goal of trying to put a wedge between the French Army in Champagne, Artois and Lorraine from the British Expeditionary Force in Flanders and the Pas-de-Calais and to take Paris. They saw this as their last chance to win the war before they were starved into surrender by the British Blockade and before the Americans arrived in Force. Atomic and Fox Company were apart of Hubert Gough's Fifth Army, which took the brunt of the Germans' massive offensive. (At this offensive saw Georg Bruchmuller take command of the German artillery for the offensive and he and his tactics would later inspire Atomic.) On April 7th, Atomic suffered a major leg after a German ambush and this made Atomic hospitalised for the remainder of the war. A New Life In the British Army In November 1918, Atomic was discharged from hospital (just mere days before the Armistice). After the war ended, he really didn't know what to do with his life. Whilst serving in France, he had given up on his dream of going into the world of medicine. He decided to stay in the British Army as a Corporal and in 1919 he was sent to the occupied Rhineland. He stayed there for a couple of years, mainly tasked with the job of putting down resistance. It was here where Atomic first encountered Communists and, from the very beginning, disliked communism. In 1922 however, after he fired on many 'innocent' communists, he was discharged from the army. After all of this and with no where to go, he decided to start a fresh life and moved to Scotland. Moving to Scotland In 1923, he arrived in Dumfries, Scotland. Although he had been discharged from the army, he had not given up on the army and applied to become a military teacher in the 'Royal Military School of Scotland', located in Dumfries. He was accepted after showing immense military skill. Whilst he was settling in into his new life, he finished writing 'The Art of Artillery - the Key to Modern War', which was soon later published. He got along fine with his peers, colleagues and students at his new job. Here was where he first met Doonhamer, who was attending his classes in 1925-1926. Simultaneously, he began a side career in politics and nearly became the MP of Dumfries in the 1924 election. However, in 1929, an event occurred which changed his life forever... The Formation of Doonhameria The Wall Street Market Crash In October 1929, the 'unthinkable' happened - the Wall Street Stock Exchange experienced a crash. This seemingly local economic crash later caused world wide effects. Doonhameria, at the time Scotland, experienced a massive hit to their coal, iron and oil markets, which were the fields many people were employed in. This crash started to spark nationalism in the Scottish people and there soon developed a desire, amongst the Scottish people, for independence. In this climate, Atomic co-founded a military academy council with Doonhamer, which originally intended to spread pro-army recruitment advertisements in Dumfries and intended to help manage the military academy. People like K Canada and Khan joined the council soon after its foundation. However, they decided to take advantage of the economic and social climate and began trying to spark a spirit for a rebellion. The Doonhamerian Council and the Doonhamerian Party On 4th December 1930, 7 year-old Fiona McDonnell died in her Glasgow home after starving to death. After a heated discussion, the Royal Military Academy Scotland Council decided to glorify the incident to try and push anti-British propaganda. This made the council's actions well known, and this inspired the council to split from the Royal Military Academy Scotland. The council renamed themselves the Doonhamerian Council, named after Doonhamer, after everyone in the council quit the academy. Atomic was one of these people, and he decided to put his full energy on politics and the Doonhamerian Council. After a while, the Doonhamerian Council reformed into their own party, the Doonhamerian Party, which was divided into Communist, Social Democrat, Liberal, Conservative and Fascist wings. Atomic joined and became the leader of the Conservative wing. However, in the 1931 Party election, Doonhamer's Liberals barely won. In the 1931 Central Glasgow by-election, Atomic won with 42% of the vote and became an MP. As the months passed by, and there being no positive changes to the Scottish economy, the popularity for the Doonhamerian Party exploded. On February 28th 1930, it was decided that enough was enough and that a rebellion should be ignited. On March 6th 1930, on Atomic's 32nd Birthday, Doonhamer and a few allies hijacked BBC Radio Scotland, and made an annoucement to the Scottish people, declaring the start of a rebellion. The Doonhamerian Rebellion Capture of Dumfries On March 6th 1930, the first shots of the rebellion were fired. Atomic personally led the first attack on Police and Army forces. His plan was to try and capture the city of Dumfries as that would cut off a lot of communication from the England to Scotland and would cut of Western Scotland from England via Train. After a week of skirmishes, the town was captured. On the 16th of March, Doonhamer publicly announced the formation of Doonhameria, with their capital in Dumfries. Capture of Edinburgh After the capture of Dumfries, Atomic planned to try and capture the city of Edinburgh in a campaign that would decide the rebellion. After a week of marching from Dumfries to Edinburgh, a force of 30,000 men waited outside the city, waiting for Atomic's call to attack. On April 19th, the first wave attacked and made significant progress in their attacked, however were eventually bogged down. Then a second wave attacked from the west, and caught the British army off guard as they thought the rebels would continue their attacked from the south. The second wave pushed in to the main city, at high casualities, and then the third wave finished off the rest of the forces defending the city - Scotland's biggest city was captured. The Rest of the Rebellion Despite the capture of Edinburgh on May 3rd, the rebellion would last for another month as the British army, cut off from England, continued to put up stiff resistance for a month. All forces came crashing down on Glasgow and Ayr, which fell on May 29th and May 31st respectively. On June 4th, the British agreed to recognise Doonhameria's independence and by June 30th all British forces were out of Doonhameria. A new age had begun. Early Days of the Republic Conservative Atomic In Early 1930, Atomic set up the Doonhamerian Conservative Party, modelled off the British Conservative Party. After the rebellion, Atomic became a vocal politician in Doonhameria, advocating for Conservative policies. He also was an outspoken anti-communist, and in some cases compared social democratic politicians to communists. Speaking Out Against Doonhamer As the months after the rebellion rolled on, Atomic gradually got more and more annoyed with the lack of improvement in Doonhameria's economic situation. During Doonhamer's cabinet meetings, Atomic reportedly shouted and screamed at Doonhamer constantly and one time said he was a British saboteur in disguise. This lead to him being sacked from Doonhamer's cabinet and had a motion of no confidence passed against him, and Fishpaste became the Conservative Leader. Visiting Italy and Germany and The Transformation In July 1930, Atomic was assigned the post of Ambassador to Italy and Germany. Atomic visited those two countries constantly and, on a few occasions, held meetings with Il Duce Benito Mussolini. Atomic soon became very intrigued with the fascist ideology, and started buying into the ideology. In Late August 1930, Atomic met leader of the NDSAP, Adolf Hitler. Hitler passionately spoke to Atomic about how Britain and Doonhamerian were true Aryan countries and how the Jews made the world a worse place. These visits, combined with the worsening economic system and increasing threat from the communists, transformed Atomic into a fascist. Grand Fuhrer Atomic The Formation of the Order Party In September 1930, during Atomic's break from his ambassador duties, made a speech to the Doonhamerian Council that would become one of the most infamous speeches from him, and maybe in the 20th Century. This was the "You are to blame" speech, in which Atomic publicly, to the council, denounced Doonhamer as a traitorous, capitalist Jew who only cared about public support for his own party. In that speech, he also announced the birth of a new fascist party, one which would promise economic security, a strong government, and public trials against the traitorous democrats and communists. Only a few days after the establishment of his party, 20,000 people joined the party and many noteable politicians, such as Tristan, Igor Donvelli and Nooneknows had joined aswell. The Order Party The Crisis of 1931 and The 1932 Election The Battle of Queen Street The Battle of Nelson Street Other Involvements Explosion of Popularity The 1932 Election The Current Period Preparing for the 1936 Election Policies Personal Life Relationships Titles =